Talk:South of Market Mental Health Services
HEATHER SAAHARY IH THIS A CLINT MY PHONE IS DOW MY THERIAPIST IS HEATHER SAHRY @JACKIN MASQESES I NEED TO CHECK IN TO BAD I CAN,T DO I CAN,T CALL HER HEATHER I MIST MY APOINT MENT i DOING MY BEST GOOD THAT LADY WHO CALLED YOU UP IONT OFFICE HERE I MAILED A BLANK MONEY ORDER I WHENT TO THE BANK TO TRY TO GET A TACER ON IT I PAYED THE RENT FOR NEXT MONTH ON FRIDAY I FIX,T THE REFEGARATER THE JANITOR TEMPORARY DID SOME THING REALLY WRONG TO ME HE ASK FOR A STACK OF BLANK CD,S THEN PUT ME DOWN MY PROBLEM IS MOVE DON,T MOVE MUSICAL ROOM,S THEY SIDE AT FIRST THAT WE WOULD STAY INARE PLACESES AND THE,LL DO THE WORK HERE .... WHY WOULD THEY REMODLE A PLACE IF THERE LOOSEING MONEY THE SOLD THE PROPERTY TO A NOTHER AGINCE THE GIRL NEXT DOOR SIDE WE ALL HAVE TO MOVE TO THE T.L THATS WHY I WAS DISTROT WHEN I WHEN TO THE MEETING IT WASENT LIKE THAT THE DRAG QUEEN CALLED ME A WIRED DO ''YOU KNOW THAT.S GROUD.S FOR EVICTION IF I WAS TO PERSUE IT ''FUCK IT '' '' AS FAR AS USING GOSE I THAT LADY MOLLET THE SEVICE CORIDONATER CALLED YOU FOR MONEY MANIEG MENT THAT,S BULLSHIT I CAME BY EVEY ONE MY OWN SISTER RIPP,T ME OFF I GOT OVER FINING A PAY EE OR THE OTHER WAY I GOT TOO MEANY BILL ALREADY I,M STILL TRYING TO SEE ABOUT THE RENT THE MANIGER THE CORINDERNATOR ANT NEVER AROUND MY PROBLEM IS AFTER THE GIRL NEXT DOOR STARTED SHIT WQITH THE LADY DOWN STAIRS 5 YEARS OF BULLSHIT REAlly done some thing too me i,m on pins and needleses all the time it hard the girl next door gets away with muder she got a guy eveynight and he olling in the wall the medication you gave me don,t work it should he must be banging hard so hard i fell a joult same kind of bullshit that was going on at the graywood hotel the gray wood hotel i lived there for 20 years i didn,t even know it burn down i don,t wach tv i prefer to keep a positive mind know more mahem and madness of negative newes that i don,t need this is what i need to work on not being afaired ! YOU KNOW CARY MARTIN GAVE ME EVEY MEDICATION OVER THERE IS OVER SHE SHOT ME UP WITH THIS SHIT STATERA SO MEANY I THOUGHT IF I DON,T TAKE WHAT IS PESCIBED I,LL BE CUT OFF SSI I DIDN,T KNOW THAT HURTED I WHEN TO NA EVEYBODY WAS BUYING NEW SHIT SO I TOLD SSI I WANT TO BE A PRODUCTIVE MEBER OF SOCITY I COULDING EVEN GET A JOB AT MC ;;D;,S MY WRITING I DON,T KNOW DATES I CAN,T SPELL EVEYTHING IS JUST F UP I CAN DO LABOR IF I GET MY FOOT IN THE DOOR I KEEP GETTING USESES ALWAYS FALL IN TO OBIGATION SITUATIONS THAT ANOTHER PROBLEM I GUESS IT BECAUSER MY MOTHER WAS ADOPTED SHE FELT OBIGATEDED LIKE A SLAVE SHE WASENT THATS HER FAMILY BUT DEEP IN SIDE PROBLY MY POOR SICK AND A ACHOLIC SHE TOLD ME THING IN THE PHIAPPINS SHE,S A SANIT I SWARE TO GOD SHE WAS RITCH ! HER JOB WAS GO TO THE PROVENTS AND HELP THE POOR THEN THE WAR CAME OFIN RUNNING IN THE STEETS CHILD OF WAR CITACIN BY WAR . ANY WAY I DON,T GET IT AT&T DON,T THE OWN THE BALL PACK TOO FUCKERS THIS IS THE SECONT TIME THEY DID THIS SHIT TO ME I DON,T ASK FOR HELP OR BORROING OF ANYTHINGGGGGGGGT OF A PHONE FOR 2 WEEKS FUCK,T I NEED TO DO BANKING AND BILLING ON LINE LIKE THE REAL WORD I DON,T TRUST HACKERS I FIX COMPUTERS I DON,T HAVE SHIT BUT IT JUST THE PINCEPAL I WAS TAKING IN MY ABOUT THE GIRL NEXT DOOR I,M TELLING THE MANGER ABOUT THE VIRATION ON THE WALL THE WHOLE WALL I WHEN AS FAR AS PUTTING THE BED IN THE KICHEN FUCK THAT SHE OR HE MOVED THE BED I STILL FELL IT A LITTLE NOT MUCH YOU ANT SAPOSE TO HAVE GUESS FOR OVER 14 DAYS THIS BUM STAYS UP STAIRS AND HER PLACE HE LIVES HERE AND GOT ENVU Y OF ME I RAN IN TOO HIM ON THE STREET I WAS LOOKINNNNNNNNNNE WAS ACROSS THE STREET I FOUND HELLA SHIT HE WAS PISS,T THEN HE CAME OUT OF HER ROOM THEN HE WAS NICE THEY USE THEY FUCK UP I WAS TRYING TO HELP A HIGH SCOOL BUDDY I GOT COUGHT UP WITH ASLL THIS MESS I CLEAN IT UP I,M RESPONCEBLE I WHEN TO A MEETING ANOTHER THING I NEED TO WORK ON IS THE INNER WONDS LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE AMAZING THIS IS BETTER THAN GOING ACROSS TOWN JUST TO SAY HI I GET MORE OUT OF SPEAKING THIS WAY CAN I DO THIS NOW AND CHERCK IN WQHEN YOU WANT I GET DISTRACTED BUY SOCITY I,M TYPING WITH ONE FINGER AND THINKING ABOUT ALL THE SHIT THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME PLEASE NOY TIFIE HEATHER BECAUSE JACALIN IS ON VACATION RELAY THIS TOO HEATHER TAKING MY MEDS 18:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) HY LOOKS GOOD SO